darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking the Fourth Wall
About Breaking the fourth wall is a comedy device used in fictional stories in which a character acknowledges the fact that they are a character in a movie or television show, and are actually aware of being such. This article lists examples of that in Darkwing Duck. Episodes * "Beauty and the Beet" - At the beginning of the episode, Darkwing says to the viewers: "There must be a million stories of it and I know them all. All the important ones anyway." He then tells the audience a story of the origins of Bushroot. Then, after Bushroot leaves, Darkwing informs the viewers, "Fascinating, isn't it?" Shortly after, Darkwing shows the audience how he decided to exercise his world-renowned deductive abilities. He explained how he checked the minutest details, carefully weighed all the possibilities and painstakingly examined each clue with staggering scrupulous scientific scrutiny. He also explained that little did he realized that the Bushroot scenario was heating up, and he blows out the torch before continuing on with the story. Then, when he gets pelted with tomatoes, He remarks to the viewers, "Everybody's a critic." Finally, at the end of the episode, Darkwing informs the audience, "Quite a story, eh?" * "Apes of Wrath" - After Darkwing tangles Major Trenchtrot up in a vine, Darkwing informs the viewers, "The ol’ falling-out-of-a-helicopter trick works every time." * "Dirty Money" - After Grizlikoff hits Darkwing with an explosive missile, Launchpad turns to the audience and says, "I better get a dustpan." * Comic Book Capers - At the end of the episode, Darkwing gets angry about the editor wanting his comic to be about a bunny instead of him. He takes the comic and storms out of the room, saying, "I'm just going to send this to Disney! I wonder if they'd make a show out of it!" * "Water Way to Go" - After Darkwing and Launchpad gets tied up by Steelbeak's Eggmen, Darkwing comments to the viewers, "Something tells me this is where the plot thickens." Then, after Steelbeak's ship gets hit by lightning and disintegrates, Darkwing remarks to the audience, "Gee, and me without marshmallows." * "Easy Come, Easy Grows" - After Darkwing sees a bank vault walk out of the bank on its own, he informs the viewers, "Now there's a new way of making a night withdrawal." * "A Revolution in Home Appliances" - At the end of the episode, as the screen irises out, Darkwing informs the audience: "Oh, yeah. Everything is definitely back to abnormal." * "Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan" - At the end of the episode, Darkwing informs the audience: "I know if I was directing this thing, I'd just CUT! The end." * "Can't Bayou Love" - After Darkwing finds alligator footprints and pieces of Launchpad's scarf, Darkwing informs the viewers, "Either Launchpad's breaking in a new pair of alligator shoes, or he's in the clutches of that swamp shrimp." Then, after hearing Launchpad's calls for help, Darkwing remarks to the audience, "So much for the alligator shoe theory." Later, while following a trail of Launchpad's clothes that Jambalaya Jake left behind, Darkwing picks up one article of Launchpad's clothing and tells the viewers, "These must be Launchpad's." Then, when Darkwing finds a penny lying around, he tells the audience: "See a penny, pick it up. All day long, you'll have good luck." Then, after Darkwing gets hit by a wrecking ball and crashes into a pile of wood, he comments to the viewers, "I'm developing a grudging respect for Jambalaya Jake." * "You Sweat Your Life" - When Darkwing does his karate pose, he comments to the viewers. "I love this." Then after Herb tries to polevault his way out, he lands near a guard dog. Darkwing remarks to the viewers: "Did I call that one. Ha. I did, didn't I." * "Double Darkwings" - * "Aduckyphobia" - * "All's Fahrenheit in Love and War" - * "Whiffle While You Work" - * "Adopt-a-Con" - * "Toys Czar Us" - After the wind up teeth bite on the bone and explode, Darkwing remarks to the viewers. "That was no ordinary doggy bone." * "Up, Up and Awry" - * "Planet of the Capes" - * "It's a Wonderful Leaf" - After Darkwing freezes Bushroot and handcuffs him, he remarks to the viewers: "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Well, another fiendish plan nipped in the bud." * "Twitching Channels" - * "Twin Beaks" - * "The Incredible Bulk" - After Launchpad accidentally hit Darkwing with the growth formula after the daisy ran away, Darkwing comments to the viewers. "Yes sir. In the crime-fighting game, brawn helps. But it's brains that make the real difference." * "Dead Duck" - After Darkwing gets fling out and heading for the wall, he comments to the viewers. "Kids, don't try this at home." * "A Duck by Any Other Name" - * "Quack of Ages" - After the exhausted dragon got hit by a pie and passed out, Darkwing winks at the viewers. * "The Darkwing Squad" - * "Inside Binkie's Brain" - * "The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain" - * "The Quiverwing Quack" - * "Jail Bird" - * "Bad Luck Duck" - * "That Sinking Feeling" - * "Negaduck" - * "Fungus Amongus" - * "Something Fishy" - * "Tiff of the Titans" - * "Calm a Chameleon" - * "Bad Tidings" - * "Going Nowhere Fast" - Gallery Time To Cut.png The End.png Okay Folks, That’s A Wrap.png Category:Cartoon stubs Category:Darkwing Duck Wiki Category:Browse Category:Stubs Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Episodes